Room and board
by CookieCrumbleMilkSplash0331
Summary: our fave characters go to boarding school. im posting this for my friend.
1. Getting Ready

Room & Board  
Ch 1 - Preparation.

Sakura-  
Jade eyes snapped open as the alarm clock toned loudly on her the small table next to her bed. Stretching, the pinkette sat up and turned off the alarm. A quarter to 7 in the morning. She was already wide awake, excited about her first day of high school. And her last day of being at home. The particular school she was going to was a boarding school, and her parents couldn't be happier for her. It had been her goal to get into this prestigous school.  
Getting up and dressed, she grabbed her suitcases and headed downstairs, into the kitchen. She wrote a note to her mother, saying that she would call as soon as she could. Heading out the door into the street, she started walking towards a double parked car. Her father had promised to drive her there, since where he worked wasn't too far away. She grinned at her father through the passenger seat window, and threw her bags into the back seat. Getting into the passenger seat and buckling, she kept her eyes-happy and excited-on the road ahead, as her father grumbled things to himself.

-----

Sasuke-  
A raven-haired boy sat up in his bed literally a second before his alarm clock sounded. Wincing at the sudden noise, he turned it off with an annoyed grunt. His onyx eyes scanned his apartment. Though he was only 14, he was perfectly capable of handling himself and living on his own. He had to be, since his brother went insane years ago and killed their parents. With a slight sigh, he got up and dressed. It was 7 o' clock in the morning, on the dot. Today was his first day of high school. Boarding school. He grimaced. Grabbing his bags and heading out the door, he stayed behind a moment, preforming the sign of the cross and tapping a picture of his parents lightly that stood on his nightstand.  
He headed down and out of the apartment building, lugging his suitcase down the stairs, and put said suitcase into the back seat of the car service car that sat double parked and waiting impatiently for him. Getting into the back seat as well, he told the driver where he needed to go. He stared blankly out the window as buildings, parked cars, and an occasional tree flew by.

-----

Naruto-  
An alarm clock sounded. Repeatedly. From 7 o'clock to 7 thirty in the morning. The one who the alarm called for slept through it all. When he finally did wake up and saw the time, he litterally fell out of bed. His blue eyes were wide awake with surprise and slight worry, and quickly he fixed his blonde hair. Getting up and dressed in record time, he grabbed his suitcase-messily packed-and ran downstairs. He shouted a goodbye to his mother before running out the door. Still running, he caught a bus at the last minute, and headed straight towards his future. His first day of boarding school.

-------

Sakura wheeled her suitcase into the great green yard in front of the large dormitory building. She smiled to herself, as it looked just as she imagined. She started walking again, and was nearly mowed down by a blone girl chatting on her cell phone. The blonde was tugging along about three suitcases, and was thoroughly frustrated that no guys would help a 'pretty girl like her' with her things. When she bumped into the pinkette, she turned to her and frowned a little. "You should watch where you're going." She said, somewhat rude, and witht that she tossed her head to look where she was walking, and she stopped dead. "I have to call you back." She said frantically into the hpone and hung up quickly.

The blonde was staring at a rather good-looking raven-haired boy, who was making his way towards the dormitory building. With an over-confident and flirtatious smile, she walked over to him, tugging her bags along. "Excuse me.. Could you give me a hand..?" She put on her best puppy-dog pout and eyes. The raven-haired boy had completely bypassed her, as if he hadn't heard or seen her. "Hmph! Talk about rude!" The blonde chirped, stomping her feet and crossing her arms since she had gotten what she wanted; him.

The pinkette began walking again and coincidentally, she headed the same way as the raven-haired boy. In the back of her head she told herself to say something. It was her first day and she had a bad reputation when it came to making new friends. By the time she got the courage, the raven-haired boy had disappeared into his dorm room. Finding herself somewhat lost, she checked the small peice of paper they had given her. Room 224. She looked at the door she was standing next to. Room 238. She headed down the hall, past the door the raven-haired boy had went through. His door was 230. After passing two more doors [they went by even numbers She found her room. Opening it, she found two beds, two dressers, etc. Obviously, she was getting a roommate. She plopped her suitcase on her bed and sighed, tired. She could tell already, that this place kind of intimidated her.


	2. Roommates and Judgement Day

**Room & Board  
Ch. 2 - Roommates and Judgement Day**

Sakura looked down at her wristwatch. 8 o'clock, it blinked in big, digital numbers. There was going to be a meeting for all incoming genin at eight fifteen. Sakura swept the room with her jade eyes once more. It was so different from her room at home. She would have to get used to it, definitely. With a huff, she lay down on her bed, her stuff only partially unpacked. She picked her head up with another girl walked in. It was the rude girl on her cellphone from before. Not a word was exchanged between them. It was a silent aggreement; hate eachother.

----

Sasuke finished unpacking his things quickly. He wanted at least a brief moment to sit down and let his nerves settle. This was a big place, and even he felt the intimidation from the older students. But he had to shake it off, he just had to. Make a lasting first impression; He wasn't the one you wanted to fool around with. Just as he sat down, there were loud, hurried knocks at his door. Wincing, he stood again. Perhaps it was his roommate. 'Let's hope it's someone I can tolerate...' he thought bitterly. His eyes wandered to the rather small clock mounted on the wall. 8:05. He opened the door, and the hopes of having someone he could tolerate shattered to the floor as quickly as they had risen. The boy that stood in front of him was panting. He looked rushed and ruffled and all around disheveled.  
"M... Morning roomie!" The blonde said between breaths, and grinned. Sasuke twitched. ''Roomie'?' he thought. If Sasuke weren't so great at controlling his emotions, he surely would eventually kill this kid. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, stupid grin; this was going to be hell. Sasuke gave him an annoyed look, but against his better judgment, he stood to the side to let him in. A thought struck the raven-haired boy as the blonde walked past him. "…Shouldn't you have a key..?" The blonde froze and quickly turned to him, laughing nervously. "I uhh… kinda sorta... lost it..." Again, the blonde let out a nervous laugh. 'Oh, for the love of…' Sasuke thought and he twitched again. The blonde's voice interrupted his censored thoughts, "So, uhh… My name's Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" he flashed a grin and extended a hand for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke ignored it and just gave him a glare. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Naruto let his hand drop. 'Jeez... What an uptight kid' Naruto thought. "Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke finally spoke, "My name's Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke winced and grimaced at another one of the boy's great, stupid grins. "Well alright then! …GAH! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Naruto shouted, causing the Uchiha to wince even more. Indeed, some time had passed during their little chat. Now the clock read 8:12.  
Throwing his bag onto the free bed, Naruto bolted out the door, dragging Sasuke along. When they finally reached the grand auditorium, they found it packed with students of all sorts. Tall, short, skinny and some not too skinny. Some isolated themselves from others, already dubbing themselves as 'too cool for the rest of the n00bs [**Author's Note: Yeah, right…**'. A kind enough looking man with a scar across his nose told them what section to sit in. In fact, he also told them what row, and what seat. 'Wow, they're got everything planned out, haven't they?' Sasuke pondered as he sat in his seat. Naruto expected to have the seat directly next to Sasuke, since they're names were similar when it came to the alphabet and it seemed to be in alphabetical order. However, there was a single seat between them. Sasuke noticed this as well, but didn't think about it for long.  
"Attention. Attention genin!" An older man's voice crackled over the PA system. The wandering students rushed to their seats. The one who sat between them walked calmly over, and quietly she sat down in her seat. She had brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and black eyes that were fierce and determined. Like Naruto, she had the whisker marks, but there were only two on each cheek. "I would like to congratulate you all for being accepted into our wonderful boarding school. Based on your acceptance test scores, you'll all be sorted into academies. There will be no transferences, unless under extremely special circumstances. When you hear you're name called, you may stand until the rest of your academies' names are called before you may all depart. We'll start with the Sand Academy…"

----

Sakura paid great attention to the older man on the stage as he rattled off names, and people stood. After a while, her name had not yet been called, so she relaxed a little bit. The new genin of the Sand Academy left the auditorium. He continued on with the Rain Academy, but still her name was not called. The Sound Academy came and went, followed by the Mist Academy. Still her name hadn't been called. There were three Academies left, of that she was sure. The Waterfall, Stone, and Leaf Academies. He called out the names for the Waterfall Academy. Another large batch of students got up and left. "… Now for the Leaf Academy. Again, please stand when your name is called. Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Aburame Shino…." More and more names were called. There were many that Sakura knew. "… Uchiha Sasuke, Ukon Saya.." At the last name, the girl between Naruto and Sasuke stood. "Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Haruno Sakura." The last name. She was the last name. 'Way to give me a heart attack!' Sakura's inner shouted, but Sakura was calm when she stood. All the names that had been called, all the people, filed out of the room, and the remainder were filed into the Stone Academy.

**Ok. So I just have to say that I DO NOT deserve any credit for this story. Im just posting it for my friend who cant post it on **

**The Following People Deserve a Thank You:**

**JadeXOnyx-4ever**** and ****serrenna**** for reading my story. **

**And to all of you who are reading this story: REVIEW please and thank you :p**

**Thank you,**

**CookieCrumbleMilkSplash0331**


	3. Chapter 3

Room & Board  
Chapter 3 - Homerooms

A pale hand, balled in a fist, slammed down on a hardwood desk, causing all the papers and various other things on it to jump. "WHAT?!" the owner of the hand shouted at it's white-haired assistant. "I'm sorry, sir, but the one you were looking forward to having was put into the Leaf academy.." His assistant replied, keeping his cool the best he could. The ower of the fist hissed again, "The Leaf academy produces weaklings of the mind and spirit..." "Buut, sir, you yourself was in the Leaf academy..." the white-haired assistant said coyly. "Do not reprimand me, Kabuto!" again, the voice hissed, "One way or another... We will have Uchiha Sasuke here..."

"Yes, Orochimaru, sir.." Kabuto stammered, bowing. He left Orochimaru's office, the office of the headmaster of te Sound academy.

-----------

All of the teenagers who had been sorted into the Leaf academy were being led by that man from before, with the scar on his nose. Sasuke could really care less who he was. Already, he was regretting coming here. He really didn't enjoy walking in such a large crowd, so he slowed down his pace and trailed along the back. 'Finally, some breathing room...' he thought bitterly. He was alone at the back of the pack, besides a shy-looking pale-eyed girl. Sasuke took no real interest in her. She herself was watching the rambunctious blonde boy that was chatting up a storm with a brown haired boy with upside-down red triangles on his cheeks. The brown haired one had in his jacket a small, white dog. The two of them seemed to be getting along rather well, like friends already.

Sakura was more towards the front of the group. She didn't mind having all the people around her. Public School had taught her that she'd just have to deal with it. She watched the man leading them eagerly, waiting for him to say something. When she did look away, and to the front, she saw what others around her started gasping at. At the end of the path they were on was a large building. There was a small flight of stairs with a handlebar down the middle, and on the platform it led to was two columns, one on each side. They supported the small triangular roof that jutted out from the main building. On the face of that triangle, was a symbol. From an artistic standpoint, it was obviously a leaf. For Naruto, it looked more like a snail fell over and couldn't get up. It made him laugh when he saw it. The rest of the building was three floors, and rather wide. There were trees planted all around. Some fresh and some not so fresh.

They were all led inside into the main hall. When Sasuke made it in, he noticed there was a hall to the right, and a hall at the farthest wall. To the left, he noticed a bustling office, already lively, and probably the secretaries there were already behind in paperwork. He couldn't hear what the man leading them had to say, but all the others turned around to stare at the wall that the door they had come through was on. It was half covered with portraits of people. Some their age, and some older. Faintly he heard, "Those portraits there, are of students who have excelled throughout their years here. You may be on that wall for all four times you bridge up to the next grade until you leave for college. We call these exceptional students the Hokage." Naruto gaped at all the pictures. Had all these kids really moved up as the greatest in their class? Naruto couldn't stop a grin. He was determined. One year, he'd have his face up on that wall for sure!

Sakura just stared. All these people had been so great in school. She felt... small. But her Inner shook that feeling off, shouting in her mind 'Well, we'll just have to get OUR face up there, CHA!' The thought struck her as funny, but she didn't have time to contemplate. "Alright everybody, I need your attention again! So you all know, my name is Iruka. I want you guys to know that I'm always here as one of the guidance counselors. If you have anything you need to say to me, just request a meeting with me in the office here." With that, Iruka pointed to his right, towards the bustling office. He continued, "Alright, I'm going to split you guys up into groups. Please, if your in this first group, your going to go down the hall behind me. Everyone else goes to my left. That's your right, people." He took out a sheet of paper, starting to read off names, "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Rock lee, Tenten..." The list went on and on.. But Sakura was happy. She was first this time! She happily went down the hall past Iruka, when she came to a point where the only option was to go left or right. The rest of the called names caught up with her and, appearing out of nowhere, a man with a bowl haircut, uuber-brows, and a cocky smile stood before them. "Are you all enjoying your youth?! I bet you are!" He laughed. Sakura only stared at those huge eyebrows. 'It's like.. they're alive!' Naruto thought increduously, also staring. They were divided in half again. [A.N. Too lazy to type who goes where. All the actual names I mentioned before go to the right. There.

There were doors on both sides of these halls, and they were all ushered into a single room by a white-haired man who wore a mask. Sakura couldn't really tell, but she bet he was smiling in the least bit. It all dawned on them at the same time. So much for being sharp, I guess. This was their homeroom.

Finally! My friend decided to update her story on deviantart. :D srry for the wait for all of you who have been waiting for this chapter………..if anybody has been waiting….xD

Well any way for all those people who are reading REVIEW D

Thank to:

EstherAngelofDeath

Chris91113

SakuBunny

hiddenleafscherryblossom

For actually reading the story :D


End file.
